1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of showers, and to the particular field of shower enclosures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
After showering or bathing most people use some sort of towel to dry their body and/or their hair. These towels range from small highly water absorbent towels to large bath sheets.
While toweling is an effective method for drying one""s body and/or hair after bathing, toweling has several drawbacks. For example, it may be difficult for some people to reach certain areas of their body using a towel. Furthermore, towels can be bulky and take up a great deal of space. This is an especially onerous drawback if the towel must be transported before and after use, such as may be the case if the towel is carried to or from a health club. The wet towel may be difficult to carry in a gym bag, especially if the towel is used early in the morning and will not be removed until late at night.
Still further, some towels may become mildewed, especially if they are kept in a closed gym bag for extended periods of time.
Furthermore, some towels may irritate a user""s skin.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for drying a person after bathing which avoids the use of a towel.
Some bathing areas have high intensity lamps that are intended to dry a person. Such lamps often make a room unduly hot and are not entirely efficient.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient means for drying a person after bathing.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means for drying a person after bathing which avoids the use of a towel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an efficient means for drying a person after bathing.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a drying cabinet which has a plurality of air nozzles that direct drying air onto a person standing inside the cabinet. The nozzles are adjustable so a person can control the direction of air flow and people of various heights and sizes can use the cabinet.
Using the drying cabinet embodying the present invention will permit a person to dry his or her body without the use of a towel so all areas of the body will be efficiently dried without irritating the person""s skin. The apparatus will efficiently dry an individual without unduly heating areas of a room that may not be amenable to such heating. The drying cabinet embodying the present invention can be used in an individual residence or in a community area. Since air is the only thing that contacts the user, the dryer remains sanitary and clean.